The Face of the Apocalypse
by Mono2JDrox
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse finally hits; Sasashi's old baby sitter, Anita, brings out his true potential. With the lose of some and the help of others they set off to find the source of the plague and cease the infection. Will they prevail?


CH 1 Unlocked Potential

Barren wastelands where major cities used to stand, world leaders now subject to death, and the hope of humanity slowly escaping our grasp. This is the world that we now know, the world that isn't going to change. All we can do now is try to survive. If we don't survive they will overtake us, if we don't run we will lose our mortality. Why is this happening, why here, why now, why at all?

"Wake up Sasashi, hurry son!" my father called "They are here hurry."  
My eyes slowly opened and saw my mother and father gathering supplies. "Are we moving again?", I asked sleepily. My father sighed and tossed me over his shoulder.  
"Yes we have to." he replied. While he explained, my mother was pouring a funny smelling liquid all over the floor and near the door. "Hurry Seiken, we have to go now!" my father yelled to my mother as he grabbed a lit candle. She threw the canister down, ran, and jumped out of the window.  
"Mommy!" I screamed trying to escape my fathers grasp.  
"Don't worry son we will be with her in a minute." he explained as we turned towards the door just as they burst through. Blood and human flesh fell from their teeth. White eyes, molting skin, and the appearance of walking death struck me with fear. Just then, quick as a flash, they charged at us. My father threw the candle and raced towards the window. The room erupted in a flash of fire and I blacked out as my father landed in an alley and raced after my mother.  
I woke up as we walked up a familiar street. I looked around and noticed my old babysitter's house. I remembered Anita as a very kind girl, she was always concerned about my health and sleep and had the nicest yet strangest way of kissing my forehead for a good minute before I fell asleep, and always had the same dark purple lipstick on. I would always have the best dreams when she did that. It was strange but comforting. She was my babysitter from ages five to eight. Here I am two years later and I haven't seen her since we moved for the first time. I wondered how she had been.  
My parents began their way up the driveway but the door had opened before we were half way up. We continued and heard "Sen, Senkei get in here quickly."  
They set me down and we walked in and the man who had called us locked the door ten times over and looked at us. I recognized the man, he was Mr. Mokira, Anita's father. He smiled at me and yelled, "Anita, I have a surprise for you"  
I heard her yell back, and I smiled at her voice "I'm keeping look out, send it up!"  
I frowned slightly until Mr. Mokira said "Ok, boy you heard her go on up." I smiled hugely and climbed up their stairs as my parents went into the kitchen with Anita's dad.  
I knocked on the door that said Anita across it and the door slowly opened. She looked down at me and her eyes twinkled. She knelt down and studied me over and finally asked, "Sasashi?"  
She touched my face and hugged me tightly. "I have been so worried about you, I thought you had..."  
She stopped and tears formed in her eyes. She sighed and kissed my forehead and suddenly my pupils got bigger and I felt more focused. I noticed binoculars sitting by an assault rifle that was beside a window, Anita's lipstick was a bright blue color, and the same color lipstick was stained on her arm. I fell back and sat there for few seconds until she helped me up and walked me over to the window. She looked out and frowned. "Here come a few." she murmured and grabbed the assault rifle.  
She steadied her aim and sprayed all ten of them in half of a magazine. I looked at her astonished and she smiled innocently. She handed me a glass and asked, "Could you go downstairs and get me a glass of water please?"  
I smiled and nodded and took the glass and ran downstairs towards the kitchen. I heard my mother speaking sternly with my father and I stopped and listened.  
"No, I absolutely forbid this!" she said, "He is too young and it is too dangerous."  
"You know that he is not as young as you portray him to be" my father replied, "Just consider this, it will help stop the invasion."  
"I just don't want my baby to get hurt"  
"You know he isn't a baby anymore, he is ninet-" he stopped and I realized that my shadow was shown on the wall and I walked in.  
"How long have you been standing there?" asked my father.  
I hesitated but lied "I just got here and just walked in to fill this glass with water for Anita."  
My mother looked at me and said "Of course" she said as she filled the glass "Here you are dear." I took the glass and was about to walk back upstairs when I heard Mr. Mokira on a cell phone and he said very quietly, "Abort Blue, Confirm Red." Afterwards he gave me a quick look and I dashed up the stairs and opened Anita's door. I noticed her standing at her mirror.  
"Here you go." I said as I handed her the water. She thanked me and and placed the water on her desk. I was confused and I asked, "Weren't you thirsty?"  
She giggled and said "I will drink it later."  
I nodded and noticed that her lipstick had changed and was red now. She knelt down and looked at me.  
"Sasashi." I hope this doesn't hurt too much."  
"What doesn't hur-" she interrupted me with what I found quickly was a kiss. My eyes widened.  
"She is kissing me." I thought. "Why is she kissing me?" Suddenly things got dark for me and I felt a stretching sensation throughout my body and pain shot through my veins. My hair grew long, my clothes shrunk on me, and I could see things more clearly. I screamed one time and passed out. I awoke what seemed to have been an hour and a half later. My eyes opened slowly and everyone was sitting over me including Anita. My mother was frowning and I heard her say, "I was too late."  
I looked around and asked, "What happened?"  
My voice was deeper and I sat up quickly. "What did happen?" I asked again. Anita looked away and said, "I was the key to unlocking your full potential."  
I stood up and walked towards the restroom and thought, "My full potential, what does that mean?" I looked into the mirror and nearly fell back. I had grown three feet taller and my eyes were silver. I walked back into the room and asked, "How old am I?"  
My mother looked at me and sighed, "Nineteen."


End file.
